There's something you didn't tell me
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Could she tell him if he never remembered he loved her in the first place? Written for and cross-posted at gaficathon on LJ. GABBY


TITLE: There's something you didn't tell me  
AUTHOR: MSCSIFANGSR aka Chauncey10  
RATING: Mature, just because it's almost smutty.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't have any legal rights to write this story being that the characters are property of Bellisaurus Productions, Paramount Television and CBS. I'm just playing with them, I promise to leave them happy when I'm done.  
NOTES: Written for the 'GAficathon' at LJ for Molly aka mammamiafreak. (Hi, Molly; I'm Chauncey.) She wanted a Post-Hiatus story, pregnancy and flirting with NO miscarriage, character death or character bashing allowed. (I hope I fullfilled her wishes.)  
SPOILERS: Hiatus Parts I and II; Shalom; and Escaped. However, nothing in this story other than Gibbs' memory loss, subsequent hiatus, and reasoning for coming back to NCIS is canon.  
BETA: JellyBeanChiChi

* * *

He held her in his arms after making love to her for the first time. Their bodies were sweaty, but neither seemed to mind. Their kisses were soft and reverent as they lay beneath the mismatched sheets on Gibbs' double bed. Their quiet playful banter seemed to flow effortlessly. They soon drifted off to sleep still wrapped in arms with legs entwined for good measure. Later that night, Gibbs awoke to sweet effervescent kisses and soon they each began a slow exploration of the others' body. Jethro Gibbs had never known such inner happiness in his life.

The second time they were together intimately, Abby knew the moment "it" happened. He was inside her as the bed collapsed from their joyous copulation. She laughed at their predicament thinking he'd stop as they found themselves on the floor, but he kept pounding into her, pushing them farther onto the floor and closer to climax. She felt his warmth dissipating throughout her womb and Abby Sciuto was content for the first time in her life.

The third time they made love, they achieved _coitus interruptus_ when disrupted by a frantic cell phone call from DiNozzo: their latest case was coming to a head: an undercover NCIS agent aboard the _Bakir Kamir_ needed to relay information and the set up was to inspect passports of possible terrorists. Gibbs left her with a kiss on her lips and a smile on both their faces.

The next time Abby saw him, he was laying in a hospital bed, crumpled and unconscious with the Director hovering above him. The doctors were running tests after tests to determine why Gibbs had not awoken from the bomb blast. By this time, Abby had run several tests of her own to confirm what she already knew: she was pregnant. But she couldn't tell the father of her baby she was having his baby because he didn't remember anything that had happened to him since 1991. Abby decided she would keep her news to herself and allow him to come to her as he had before. But that didn't happen, he left the country instead.

She remembered the last time she saw him:

"_Tim, you're a good agent. Don't let him tell you otherwise." He was referring to Tony who was now in charge of their team._

"_I won't, boss." McGee looked rattled, like his whole world was ending._

_Jethro turned toward the woman dressed in black. He could tell she was about to cry. Their eyes locked, hers in pain; his with resolve. He knew there was something more between them, he just didn't want to think about it right now._

_Abby moaned his name; he placed his right forefinger over her red lips, spreading the knuckles of his flexed fingers along her jawline for a quick intimate moment. Gibbs kissed her firmly on her cheek before pulling away and smiling at her, telling her without words to calm down, keep her chin up, and that everything would be okay._

_Abby tried to convey her thoughts to him, but he wasn't focusing on her right now. He was busy saying goodbye to his team. Her news could wait. He still didn't recall their time together._

_Jethro made his way over to Ziva who stood toe-to-toe with him. They exchanged a few words, before he clasped his hand over Ducky's shoulder and asked for a ride home. The director stood stoically watching her former partner regarding his team one last time. Abby was miserable._

"_Semper Fi." _

_And he was gone._

She missed him horribly during the long hard days of his absence and set his picture as her screen saver on all the computer screens in her lab. Abby acted as if nothing were wrong while still engaging conversation with her co-workers. Abby didn't tell her friends she was with child; she didn't want their sympathy or support. Abby disguised her pregnancy with long flowing, loose black clothing and no one was suspicious.

She only allowed herself to think of Gibbs when she on the clock, but at night, in her coffin, thoughts of him were completely banished, else she would cry herself to sleep every night and that wasn't good for the baby. She thought about the baby instead. She decided to have the child by herself and resolved no one would know the truth, not even Gibbs if that was how he needed to live his life. She had the phone number to contact Gibbs, but she wouldn't use it, unless someone from the team was killed or something equally as tragic occurred.

When she dreamed at night, Abby envisioned a dark-haired little boy with sparkling blue eyes, growing up to play football at LSU or UCLA. In her imagination, she and Gibbs would cheer their son to victory and their boy would be the all-star quarterback who lead his team to several national championships. It was a good dream.

Then four months later, Gibbs was back in town, looking tan, hairy and scrupulous. She greeted him with joy and happiness and he was none the wiser that he had planted a seed within her that continued to grow. They didn't get a chance to discuss anything more than business as usual.

He thought it best to leave DC after helping Ziva and head back down to Mike Frank's place on the ocean. Gibbs was startled when he found the lunchbox filled with momentos from his life with Shannon and Kelly. He knew he had another problem and its name was Abby Scuito. He just didn't know what to do about it.. He thought about Abby: he should stay to make things right with her, but Tobias Fornell's urgent plea stopped him. He would worry about Abby when he solved the problem of the escaped convict who is hellbent on disrupting Tobias' and his life.

When the case was solved, Gibbs knew the time was upon him to confront Abby. He just hoped Abby could shed some light on his unresolved feelings for her.

Abby looked adorable sucking a skull lollipop when he slipped into her lab, and something inside him stirred, something powerful and overwhelming.

This woman ignited a passion within him that he could not explain. He couldn't quite remember everything from his previous life. Sometimes late at night when he tried to sleep in the tropical heat of coastal Mexico, another type heat crept up on him. Visions of the black-haired, beautiful techno geek aroused him to no end. Gibbs could literally feel her body beneath his and in the back of his mind, he wanted to delve into the mystery of whether it was fantasy or if it had been real.

So he decided to find out in his typical fashion. The moustached Gibbs floated into her lab bearing a CAF-POW. When Abby refused her usual caffeine, he was immediately suspicious, and when he touched her arm, she pulled away, turning her back to him.

"Abby?" He asked as he slipped in close behind her, barely touching her body, but the effect was immediate and nearly combustible.

She didn't move a muscle. Gibbs smelled so good, triggering every memory she had of the two of the sharing their bodies. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move.

"I think there's something you didn't tell me." His hands seemed to glide around her, his arms sweep around her in a comfortable embrace.

Abby froze again. His hands rested on her expanding stomach. Her heart rate was skyrocketing.

"I think," he voice rumbled against the outer portion of her ear, "you have something to tell me. Don't you?"

"I think you may have deduced that by now," she whispered as his length of his hand extended on her stomach.

Gibbs' irises enlarged when he realized Abby's mid-drift was heavy with child, his hand lingered there as jumbled thoughts ran through his head:

_Abby is pregnant. I'm the father. No, I can't be. Can I? Of course I could be, if I remembered. Those fantasies must have been real. Abby is pregnant with my baby! _

_Wait! How far along is she? Maybe it's not mine? How could she? I do love this woman. I made the mistake. I was the one who left, not Abby. Abby would never desert me or our baby. It's my baby, I feel it in my bones._

"Umm, Abbs?" He whispered against her ear.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" She shivered. The tone of his voice elicited pleasure that had every nerve ending in her body standing at full attention.

"I think I left a bun in the ole oven." His tongue flicked out and ran along the shell of her ear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't here."

"I'm sorry, Abby."

She turned around immediately, scorn written all over her face. "How dare you!"

"What...?" Gibbs stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"You broke you own rule! *Rule number...whatever! Never ever say you're sorry*", she imitated his gruff barking work voice, slapping the back of his head for emphasis. She frowned as he rubbed his head. "Are you okay? Can I get you something?" She smiled then at his expression.

"Abby, I'm sure you'll be having me say 'I'm sorry' every chance you can for the rest of our lives."

She cut a look at him, her green eyes blazing.

He continued, "Well, when a man marries the woman of his dreams, she has his child, then he apologizes for everything after that."

"Woman of your dreams? I'm not a red-head."

"You could be..." He was cut off by her lips overtaking his in a mind-numbing kiss.

"This moustache has GOT to go!" She said as they pulled apart. The damn thing had prickled her face, a very unpleasant sensation, which almost ruined the most perfect kiss she'd ever received in her life.

"I'm sorry. " He ducked as she attempted to slap the back of his head. "You have me saying 'I'm sorry' again and we're not even married, yet." He grinned.

"No worries. I'll give you a shave when we head back to my place."

"I might just let you," he smirked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Her voice demanding and in control. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" She nearly whispered after her outburst.

"I believe I did. I love you, Abigail Sciuto."

"Gibbs, I love you, too."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
